


Selfishness in Love

by SugarGlaze



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze
Summary: In no way did she feel guilty about being selfish.No.He was hers and she was his.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Selfishness in Love

“How is he?”

_ Or perhaps I should have asked how leaving her has affected him. _

Adella honestly didn't want to know.

Leaving the kitchen, Nami leaned against the upper railing of the Sunny and hummed. “He's fine, more or less; starting on the dishes. You should ask him yourself though.”

“I'm not entirely sure what to say,” Adella admitted.

_ Or sure that I want to speak with him. _ Her feelings were a mess; her heart was broken.

When she heard about the engagement between Sanji and Charlotte Pudding she never should have went to his rescue. Adella knew that he didn't need saving, not from a woman; she knew that despite the arrangement Sanji would marry her and make it work.

This crushed Adella. She assumed what she and Sanji had together was real.

His reasons for forsaking their relationship was beyond her. Regardless, she loved him and because of this, it was hard to cope.

“Look,” Nami said with a sigh. “I was mad at him too for turning his back on us; I didn't know the situation; the burden he was facing to keep us safe. He came back though.”

Because she let him go.

“He cared for her,” Adella mentioned.

Nami shook her head. “He cares for you; he's too much of a dumbass to face you.”

“How are you certain?”

She laughed. “I'm a woman too.”

The bangles around her wrist jingled as she pointed over her shoulder. “Now go to him before I charge you both for my time.”

She would do it too; Adella was certain.

Giving her a nod, Adella turned towards the galley door and hesitantly entered. The room was silent; the exception being the faint click of the dishes as Sanji cleaned them. He glanced over briefly, offered a smile and returned to his choir.

“Can I make anything for you? I'd be happy to.”

She shook her head. “I don't want anything; I came to offer my help.”

“That's sweet, love. You don't have to dirty your hands though,” Sanji mentioned with a smile.

Adella sighed and began to roll up her sleeves. “Cleaning never bothered me. It was the messes too hard to clean that never got better that bothered me.”

He said nothing as she stood next to him, taking a dry towel from the rack near her. Quietly she began to wipe down the dishes Sanji passed to her; a gentle smile eased across his face.

What could he say to make her feel better?

_ There's nothing I can say, _ he assumed.

Her silence was deafening.

“Thank you,” he uttered.

Adella puckered a brow. “What for?”

“Coming to save me,” Sanji replied.

She took a plate from him and shook her head. “No need to thank me; we're Nakama; I will do anything for my Nakama.”

Her reply may have been insensitive, but it was true. She cared for him – dared to say she loved him – and she do anything to help.

Even let him go to another woman.

She tensed up. Tears stung her eyes and she bit her bottom lip to keep from showing them.

Let him go. Could she though?

Adella nearly shattered the plate she had been drying, letting it fall into the sink with a loud clank.

“Are you okay, love?”

She took an uneasy breath.

“Sorry.”

No ... no she couldn't let him go.

“What for? Adella, what's wrong?”

Tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. “I can't stand it. I know she means so much to you, but I ––

He hugged her close. “Don't waste your tears on me. I was ready to accept the marriage to save the ones I cared for, but in no way did I want to let you go.”

She buried her face and cried harder; her guard could not take the strain of her feelings anymore.

“I'm so glad you're back,” she cried.

Sanji smiled. “I'm not leaving; not the crew and not you.”

Her arms tighten around him. Maybe she was overstimulated – perhaps lonely – but in no way did she feel guilty about being selfish.

No.

He was hers and she was his.


End file.
